Spiderman Beyond
Spiderman Beyond is a sequel to Marc Webbs Spiderman series. Matthew Vaughn will direct July 14 2019. Liam Hemsworth as Thomas Jones/Spiderman- When Peter can`t be Spiderman anymore Thomas becomes the new Spiderman with a white and black costume. Bradd pitt as Bruce Jones- Thomas`s Father he gets killed by the Goblins John Goodman as Jim fisk- A heir to Fisk Industries who figts the new Spiderman Emma roberts as Sarah brooks- Thomas`s girlfriend Clare duke as Ben Casstleberry- Thomas` best friend who knows Thoma`s secret idenity Tyler james William as Josh Robertson- The son of Randy Robertson and grandson of Robbie Robinson Hugh Laurie as John Jameson- Now John Jonah Jameson`s son hates spiderman Ben Affleck as 55 year old Peter Parker Helen McCrory as Jennifer Jones- Thomas`s mother Plot The movie starts in the year 2074. A gang of thugs take Peter`s ex girlfriend`s daughter. Spiderman arives in a White and Black Costume. Spiderman lands down and ask the girl are you alright kid. The girl screams and said look out Spiderman. Spiderman got hit by a big crowbar. Spiderman shot a web at the guy getting ready to attack him. Spiderman`s leg started to hurt and he got more weaker. Spiderman webs at a gun and is about to shoot the thug but the guy cries out please. Spiderman drops the gun remembering what his Uncle Ben told him in 2012. Spiderman leaves and takes off his costume and says i am Spiderman no more. it has been 16 years since Peter quit being Spiderman. Now in the year 2090 Peter is 72 and has not talked to the Avengers for years. A 16 year old boy named Thomas Jones is walking to class he sees his girlfriend smile at him.Thomas walks over to sarah and asked her are you coming tonight. Sarah looks around and said of course. At Peters house Peter is looking at a picture of Gwen Stacy and George Stacy and said i wish i could go back in time and stop it from happining. Mary Jane says Peter remember it was the Lizard who kill Gwens father. Peter has a flashback when Green Goblin killed Gwen. and Peter`s leg got blown off during the fight. Peter said New york is run byJim Fisk now and he is truly evil. Thomas is driving a future car and sees Peter`s house he decides to ring the doorbell. Mary Jane answers and said that Peter will not be taking visitor. Thomas goes back to his house and finds out that his dad Bruce Jones is laying on the floor. Thomas tries to wake him up but nothing happens. The police then arives. Thomas takes his dads 2022 camaro and drives it to Fisk Industries. Thomas sneaks in and finds all kinds of Spiders. He sees old equipment used. Thomas trips on a bannana peel and gets trapped inside the Machine. It then transforms his DNA into half spider/19 Human. Thomas starts having nightmares. Thomas wakes up at the hospital and asks what happened i feel so weird. tHOMAS SPOTS A ROBBERY AND HELPS THE LADY OUT DRESSED IN BLACK. tHOMAS THEN RELIZES THAT HE CAN STICK TO WALLS AND WEB. tHOMAS SAID I HAVE POWERS LIKE sPIDERMAN. It is raining and Thomas rings his friends doorbell. Josh Robertson opens the door and said i am becoming like Spiderman was. Josh tells Peter that my dad said its late and he wants you to come over for Dinner on Saturday. Thomas says ok ansd leaves. Thomas is a long way to home so he tells his mom he is staying at a old house. His mom gets worried and said as long as your home by tomorow. Thomas goes in Peter`s house but relizes that people live here. Peter comes and said who are you. Thomas replies and said I am Thomas Jones who are you. Peter takes him to a abandon room where he kept his spiderman costumes. Thomas told Peter you used to be Spiderman awesome. Peter told Thomas his name and said you are ready to be the new Spiderman. Thomas puts on the red blue and white costume and swings off. Thomas scares some birds. Peter said on a speaker that the Goblins killed your father. Thomas said I`m going right now. Peter said Thomas no. Thomas laughs and said call me Spiderman. Spiderman breaks inside their hideout and stays on the walls so they can`t find him. Spiderman comes down and webs all of them to a wall. Spiderman breaks in a computer room and finds out that his father`s death was set up by Jim Fisk. Spiderman leaves and goes to Fisk Industries to find Jim Fisk. Spiderman breaks in and shoves Jim Fisk across the wall. spiderman said y ou killed a man Bruce Jones why. Guards come and start fighting Spiderman. At Peter`s house he is on the computer looking at Thomas beat up the guards. Jim Fisk pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Spiderman. Spiderman punchs the guard thats close to him. Spiderman webs out and goes back home. In the mourning Thomas listens to other students saying that Spiderman returned. Thomas smiles and said yeah he stopped the Goblins yesturday. Teresa Hardy( Felecia Hardy`s Granddaughter) comes up to Thomas and introduces herself to him. Sarah watches and asks them what`s going on. Thomas says sorry got to talk. Jim Fisk said we are going to kill then new Spiderman to make sure he does not try to stop us. Thomas sees a robbery going on and sees a girl in a black costume beaiting up some people. Thomas changes into his costume and Web slings in the window. Spiderman fights the girl and tells her that she could go on a date but he is busy. She starts flirting with him and kicks him in the face. Blackcat tells Spiderman that they will meet again. Thomas goes back home and tells his mom that he is working with Peter Parker his mother gets excited and asks him what does he have you do. Thomas asks his mom why do you care. Jennifer leaves the room. The movie shifts to Fisk Indistries where Teresa is talking about Spiderman and that she thinks he is in high school. Jim tells her that the new spidermans head should be on the table now. Thomas rememberd hearing that voice before but thinks that he lost it, Thomas walks to Josh`s house and asks to speak with him in private. Josh asks him what`s been going on. Thomas tells him that he is the new Spiderman. Josh backs up and tells him that Spiderman recently stopped Blackcat. Thomas then tells him to not tell anyone at school. Josh nods his head and Thomas tells Josh he is coming tomorrow for dinner. At a store. Blackcat breaks in and gets through security guards she then knocks out the clerk. Spiderman comes in and kicks her to the wall. The 2 begin fighting and Spiderman gets the advantage. Spiderman then asks her who is she. Blackcat then sighs and said Teresa Hardy. Spiderman takes off his mask and they are about to kiss but he has feelings for Sarah too. Guards break in and Blackcat and Spiderman team up. Spiderman kicks a guy across the table and Blackcat interrogates another. Prepared to kill him Spiderman stops her and asks the guard who does he work for. He then replies Jim Fisk. Blackcat throws a smoke grenade because she saw more coming and the two leave. Thomas goes back home and eats his dinner. Jennifer then asks Thomas what has been going on since your father. Thomas yells and told her that she should not be talking about him. Jennifer tells Thomas to calm down. Jim Fisk tells one of the Goblins that chaos will spread through the city. Peter then calls Thomas and tells him to come to his house because Fisk is planning something. Thomas gets there and Peter shows a Bomb near the water. Jim Fisk then tells the Goblin`s to get ready for pure destruction. Thomas then changes into his costume but masked men with the Goblin symbol break in. Spiderman punches one in the face and Benji comes out shooting he manages to kill a few. but is attacked behind. Spiderman then asks Benji how do we stop the Bomb. Benji then says he will hack into a computer system and it could stop it. Spiderman gets a call from Teresa saying the Goblins went to her house and kidnapped her. Spiderman gets Peter to safety and web slings there. Blackcat struggles to get out but a big guard punches her in the face. Spiderman then punches the guard but the Guard picks up a hammer and hits him in the back. Spiderman shakes off the pain and continues fighting him. Blackcat eventually gets free and beats him up. She interrogates him and asks him how do we stop the Bomb. He then says that the Bomb will be thrown near the Police Department and that it is impossible to stop. Blackcat then chokes him and kills him. Spiderman gets shot by a sniper in the leg but Blackcat threw a grenade after. The Bomb counts down to 30 seconds Blackcat and Spiderman come and make it through some more members of The Goblins. Blackcat then asks Benji to maually cut the green wire. The force of its electricity keeps the Bomb going. Blackcat then ties a rope to the Bomb and gets inside her car and it explodes killing her. Spiderman screams and starts crying. He then hears Police coming and he web slings. One month later. Thomas and Josh are eating dinner and talks about how Teresa died. Josh then whispers into Thoma`s ear and said he wants his costume to be like The Scarlett Spider. Sarah hears them then finds out that Thomas is the New Spiderman. The End Post credits scene 2 years later Agents are seen breaking into Oscorp one takes out a can of White stuff and it spills making the Anti-Venom Symbiote attack them. Production After The Amazing Spiderman 4 Marc Webb said he was done making Spiderman movies but a new one in a future setting was developed. Mathew Vaugn then was hired and wanted villians tyo be the Goblins a terroist Organazaition led by jim Fisk. Bruce greenwood did not like the fact that Peter did not get to due much but stated that in future films he will be usefull. Reception All the audience`s loved liam Hemsworth`s portrayal of the character and it was rated 13% out of !9% Sequel Months after the film was released at Comic Con 2019. Liam Hemsworth stated that there will be a sequel and the villians would be Anti-Venom and Carnage. JENNIFER lOPEZ HAS A Undinifiede role. The cast are all to appear again but Ben Affleck and Selena Gomez. Note Ben Affleck plays 2 roles a 55 year old Peter Parker and Peter`s son Benji Category:SpiderMan Beyond Universe